There are certain industrial gas applications, such as specialized welding process or cryogenic food refrigeration, where it is advantageous to combine the primary liquid cryogen (for example liquid nitrogen or liquid argon) with a lesser proportion of liquid oxygen prior to delivery of the compounded liquid or prior to the point of use. However, accurate flows of cryogenic liquid are difficult to maintain due to pressure and temperature fluctuations in storage conditions at the supply tank, which impact line pressure and flow rate.
Hence, a need exists in the industry, for a means for proportionally mixing two cryogenic fluids.